


Made to Love

by claymorethe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claymorethe/pseuds/claymorethe
Summary: "I was never sure of a God before. But I know he must exist; he created this."In which after the Grand Prix Final, Victor gives and receives.





	1. Eros

**Author's Note:**

> so i had to join in with the victuuri fandom, here you go. idk where y'all got yuuri/viktor from, but i spelled them yuri/victor in this. anyway john legend makes the best love songs and this happened because of his music so go listen to his stuff. this is unbeta'd so there's probably hella errors. hope you enjoy!

He won silver.

Although Victor joked about his desire to kiss Yuri’s gold medal, he felt like he let his coach down somehow. All that training and he _marginally_ lost gold. Yuri sighed into the awkward silence on their way back to the hotel from the competition. They were to shower and change and get ready for the gala in a few hours.

The cab ride back was quiet, save for Victor humming to himself while he had his hand curled around Yuri’s for comfort. Victor brought Yuri’s hand to his lips and placed a reverent kiss upon the gold ring that adorned Yuri’s ring finger.

“Victor?”

“I am so proud of you no matter what, Yuri. Don’t ever forget that.”

Yuri’s cheeks grew hot at the praise as he tried to move his hand away out of sheer embarrassment, but that only caused Victor to tighten his hold.

 _Damn him_.

He wanted so badly to release his tensions from the Grand Prix Final and it appeared Victor read his mind.

___

As soon as the cab arrived at their hotel, they made a beeline for the lobby. When the elevator shaft closed behind them, Victor was on the offensive, slotting his lips against Yuri’s in a searing hot kiss. Yuri yelped in surprise but quickly reciprocated his kiss.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled him even closer, their already stiff cocks rubbing against each other through their clothes. Yuri tried to conceal the strangled moan, but failed, much to Victor’s extreme pleasure. He ground their erections together at the sound of Yuri’s shameless moan.

Before they progressed any further, the elevator doors opened to reveal the floor of their hotel room. They separated, but their foreheads were still touching. Yuri’s breaths were heavy and uneven, his glasses askew. Victor seemed mostly unaffected and smiled as he adjusted Yuri’s glasses, gently patting his cheek with a gloved hand.

“Let’s go,” he spoke, his voice low and heavy.

“Yes,” Yuri replied quickly and followed Victor down the hall to their hotel room. 

They barely made it past the threshold before their mouths found each other again. Victor’s back hit the wall as Yuri kissed him even harder, desperate to feel as much as he could. Their tongues danced together, Victor letting out a quiet moan as Yuri overpowered him.

For a moment. When they separated to catch their breaths again, Victor chuckled and pushed Yuri to one of the double beds that was pushed closed to the other as they often did when they share hotel rooms. Victor unzipped Yuri’s tracksuit and made to remove his competition outfit but Yuri stopped him.

“W-Wait, Victor! I haven’t showered yet.”

“You know I don’t mind, Yuri,” Victor countered, “Not in the least. I still want to taste every inch of you. I’ve been wanting to get you back here as soon as you left the ice after your routine.”

Victor used his teeth to remove the gloves from his hands and hurried to shove Yuri’s skating outfit from his shoulders. He kissed the exposed skin and heard Yuri’s breath hitch at the contact. Victor’s mouth ventured lower, licking a trail down his chest to one of his already hard nipples. He eagerly took one nipple into his mouth, causing Yuri to moan a little louder.

“Let me hear you, my Yuri,” Victor crooned, voice heavy with lust as he pushed Yuri’s clothing further down, revealing the waistband of his black dance belt.

“Victor…please!” Yuri cried out as his back arched into Victor’s touch. Victor looked up and saw that his features were flushed, his face and chest reddened with a sheen of sweat from his attentions.

“My, my…so eager, Yuri.”

Victor smiled warmly at him as he managed to remove the rest of his clothing, tossing them haphazardly to the ground. Yuri sat up as Victor straddled him, helping him take off his clothes. Now, their naked bodies touched, igniting a bursting inferno inside of them. With the few times that they have been intimate since their engagement, it always took them a moment before they went any further; they would just lay in bed and marvel in each other’s warmth, their eyes locked in a loving stare.

Victor’s hand caressed Yuri’s flushed cheek, kissing him with a passion that threatened to swallow them whole. Victor felt Yuri’s growing erection against his own as their bodies pressed even closer together. Their tongues were frantic, the kiss devolving into a battle of teeth and tongue. 

They both let out a moan masquerading as a puff of air and that was when Victor felt it; the exact moment when Yuri’s body opened to him. It was a telltale sign of the moment Yuri fully accepted Victor; his shoulders would relax, his muscles losing all their tension and becoming more responsive and pliant.

Victor’s hand finally moved to where Yuri wanted, encircled tenderly around both of their cocks. He moaned in complete bliss at the contact, pumping both of their cocks with Yuri’s hand moving on top of his to join him. Victor’s mouth returned to Yuri’s, the kiss desperate and heated. He was slightly embarrassed at the intense coiling he felt in his belly so soon; he wanted to come while inside his fiancé, not like this. He separated from Yuri to breathe or else he would explode.

“ _Yuuuuri_ ,” Victor half-whined, half-moaned, “I’m at my limit, I need to be inside you.”

“Please, Victor. I need you so bad.”

Victor moved lower down Yuri’s body and reached over to the bedside table, clumsily searching for the bottle of lube in the drawer. Victor found it, but dropped it to the ground. He swore in Russian as Yuri giggled at his clumsiness, momentarily leaving him on the bed to retrieve the bottle. He returned to the bed with renewed vigor, using a free hand to spread Yuri’s legs, who happily obliged him. He felt the cool lube dribbling on his hole, a shuddering breath escaping through his lips. Yuri let out a shaky cry when he felt Victor’s finger slowly breach him.

“Ah, Victor!”

“I love the way you say my name, Yuri…”

Victor pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle and crooked it inward, relishing in Yuri’s long, drawn out moan and the full-body shiver that he felt through his pulsing hole. Yuri pulled Victor in for another demanding kiss as he spread his fiancé open with an experienced finger. Yuri cried out as he felt the burn of a second finger being pushed in. It was always a slight discomfort that bloomed into unyielding pleasure after a moment of careful stretching.

“Relax…” 

Victor cooed words of encouragement as he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of him. After leaving kisses on his face and neck, Victor’s mouth lowered, his tongue dipping in Yuri’s navel and swirling around it, grazing the thin trail of hair surrounding it. With a devious smile, he let his mouth move further down until Yuri could feel Victor’s breath ghosting on his hard cock.

Victor took him in his mouth and Yuri’s mind went blank. He moaned loudly as Victor licked upward, the precum dripping from the pink head into his mouth. He was sure he was going to come at any second; the moment Victor covered Yuri’s entire cock with his mouth, he nearly screamed at the sensation. It didn’t help that Victor found Yuri’s prostate at that same moment and started to grind against it with his fingers along with the messy noises he made from sucking Yuri's soul out from his cock. He was quickly being consumed by endless waves of pleasure that crashed into him. Yuri looked down and met eyes with Victor, mouth full of his cock and saliva dripping down his chin.

“Oh, God! V-Victor! I’m going to—ah!”

And suddenly, the intense sensation dissipated. His eyes (he hadn’t realized he closed them so quickly) shot open with a weak whimper as he looked down again. Victor was smiling at him, his hair disheveled and lips glistening with Yuri’s precum. He could’ve died right there at the sight of it all. Victor moved up Yuri’s body and kissed him briefly before taking one of Yuri’s hand and pressing it against his cock, hard as steel.

“Touch me, Yuri…” Victor moaned as both of their hands moved up and down his cock, “Oh, Yuri, just like that.”

Victor’s hand left Yuri’s, leaving him to stroke his cock on his own. He leaned in closer as he reached for the bottle of lube lost in the bedsheets. Victor took the bottle and spread Yuri’s legs apart while he continued to stroke him. Victor groaned as he watched Yuri’s tight hole twitch, begging to be filled. He dribbled a generous amount of lube on his hole, the excess making a tiny puddle on the bed.

“I want you inside me, Victor. Please.”

Victor let out a chuckle at his begging, but quickly granted his wish. He couldn’t recall when the shift occurred in their relationship, this absolute feeling of trust between them, but was endlessly grateful all the same.

Victor lifted Yuri’s legs and put them to rest on his shoulders. As he inched closer and closer, Yuri’s legs stretched out even further. He grabbed his cock and slowly inched his way in. Yuri bumped his head against the headboard at the sensation of being so full; Victor’s cock was finally where he wanted it to be. With a soft moan, Victor pressed on.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Please keep going. I need you so much!”

“Oh, Yuri… _I love you_.”

With that, Victor increased the speed of his thrusts, hands entwining with Yuri’s for support. Yuri’s legs were pushed up even further, essentially folding him in half. Victor moaned at the sight, thankful for his flexibility. Their bodies molded together as Victor moved with abandon. Yuri’s hips rose from the bed to meet his thrusts, crying out at the new angle. His fingernails dug crescent-shaped marks into Victor’s pale skin as his prostate was thoroughly abused, thrust after thrust. 

“Victor, you’re so deep!” Yuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. The pleasure was overwhelming, crashing into his body in endless waves.

“Yuri, you feel divine,” he said with a breathy moan, “So hot and tight around me.”

Victor’s hips slapped against Yuri’s ass, the lewd noises of their moans and the squeaking bedframe filling the room. Victor felt chills race down his spine, a bloom of all-encompassing pleasure bringing him to his limit.

“I love you, Victor! I’m so close—!” 

“Me, too, Yuri.”

Victor let out a long, guttural moan as he thrusted a few times before he stopped, completely seated in Yuri’s tight heat, cumming his brains out. His hot cum shot deep into Yuri, who quickly followed him into orgasmic bliss, coating both of their stomachs with his cum. Victor sighed as he pulled out and plopped next to his fiancé, who was smiling at him, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“Are you okay?” Yuri asked him, leaning in close.

“I’m fine. Absolutely perfect,” Victor answered as he removed Yuri’s glasses from his face.

He smoothed some of Yuri’s hair from his sweaty forehead and kissed him lazily, their tongues engaging in an equally lazy dance.

“I love you, Yuri.”

“I love you, too.”

They held each other close, ignoring the mess that they made of each other and the bed. There was still the gala to attend, but they decided to stay in and get some well-deserved rest.

The world can wait.


	2. Agape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't sit here and tell me that they don't switch. THEY DO, i will fight everyone over it. sorry this took a minute for me to update, THE FUCKING SUPER BOWL HAPPENED AND IT WAS THE MOST DISAPPOINTING GAME OF ALL TIME. anyway, enjoy!

Yuri was startled awake by his phone ringing in the middle of the night. He turned on his side to see who was calling, but didn’t have his glasses on so he could not make out the number on the bright display.

“Hello?” he answered, voice groggy and slurred from sleep.

“Yuri! Where have you been all night?!”

It was Phichit, who sounded like he had been drinking quite a bit. Yuri heard laughing and loud music in the background. Victor mumbled something in Russian behind him and snaked his cold hands up Yuri’s night shirt.

“Phichit, it’s two in the morning. I was sleeping.”

“You missed the afterparty! Anyway, I was calling to check on you two since you left so suddenly after the medal ceremony. Are you okay?”

“Yes, we’re fine,” Yuri said with a laugh. His breath hitched when he felt Victor’s hand gingerly pinch one of his nipples, tweaking it to hardness. He gave his other nipple the same treatment as he licked a hot stripe along the back of Yuri’s neck, playfully nipping on the sensitive skin. Yuri did his best to conceal the moan that spilled from his lips, but was failing miserably. Was Victor trying to make him put on a show for Phichit over the phone?

“I-I’ll join you for breakfast in the morning. You can tell me, _ah_ , all about the afterparty then, okay? G-Good night, Phichit!”

Yuri immediately hung up and put his phone on silent, tossing it aside. He giggled a bit when he felt Victor’s hands ghost over his belly, pulling his night shirt over his head. His lips grazed Yuri’s shoulder as his hands ventured lower. He pulled the waistband of his boxers just enough to make room for his invading hands. He found his prize, Yuri’s half-hard cock waiting to be touched.

“V-Victor,” Yuri whined, adjusting to his masterful hand stroking to make him nice and hard.

“Hmmmm?” Victor hummed innocently as he started to rub himself against Yuri’s rear. “Is something wrong?”

“You’re impossible. I was on the phone. Did you want him to hear us?”

"Maybe," came the simple answer, but was still obviously devious in tone.

Yuri groaned, quickly relaxing into Victor’s touch. Victor smiled and pulled the sheets back, moving himself around to straddle his surprised fiancé. He kissed Yuri sweetly at first, but then gave in to his pleasure and used his tongue to coax Yuri’s mouth open. He lifted himself from atop Yuri for a moment to remove Yuri’s boxers, which left him feeling exposed against Victor’s clothed erection.

“Yuri,” Victor whispered against his lips, “get the lube, please.”

Yuri had a questioning look on his face, but did as he was told. 

He trusted him. 

The bottle was wedged in the small space where the beds were pushed together. Yuri paused when he found it, but handed the bottle over. What was Victor planning?

“Give me your hand, darling,” Victor said with a smile, although it was impossible to hide the mischievous glint behind it.

Yuri’s hand met Victor’s halfway, who gently clasped their hands together. He then pressed Yuri’s fingers against his lips, letting two of his digits slip into his mouth. Yuri mewled at the sight of Victor lapping at his fingers and watched with hooded eyes as droplets of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth down his chin. Yuri all but whimpered when he felt Victor not-so-discreetly grind against him, removing his wet fingers from Victor’s mouth.

“I want you to fuck me this time. Can you prepare me?”

Yuri’s face went beet red at his casual suggestion. He nodded dumbly and maneuvered his shaky fingers with Victor’s help to his ass. Victor spread himself and echoed Yuri’s moan when his finger circled around his winking hole, sinking in with an utterly erotic squelch. Victor sighed and leaned down to kiss Yuri again while he started to finger him open. Yuri’s thrusts grew more confident at the sounds of pure ecstasy that flowed from Victor, which only grew louder when a second finger joined the first.

“ _Yessss_ , Yuri,” Victor slurred from the feeling of Yuri pushing in until he was knuckles deep in his ass, “keep spreading me just like that. It feels so good.”

Victor was never quiet about his pleasure, but was considerably more vocal in this state. Yuri was so fucking hard and desperately needed to be inside him. Yuri didn’t think it was possible for Victor to be louder until he arched his fingers just right inside of him; Victor let out a surprised gasp and jumbles of _yes yesyes right there right th—oh goddd_ at the new angle.

“Yuri, I want you inside me now! I want to cum with you inside me, котенок!” Victor begged as Yuri slowly removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube. Victor was grinding against him, craving more friction as he felt Yuri’s slicked cock tease his entrance. 

“Are you sure?” Yuri asked as he tightened his grip on Victor’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart.

“Of course, I’m sure,” he said breathlessly, “now hurry and split me open so I can ride you into the mattress.”

Yuri choked on a breath before he nodded and let Victor sink down on him with ease. He nearly came from the sensation of being inside of Victor, enveloped by his intense _clenching_ heat. Yuri could only lay there and take it as Victor made good on his promise and proceeded to fuck him into the mattress; he made it very clear that he was still capable of dominating him despite having Yuri’s cock in him. 

Everything melted away as their bodies moved in tandem, the scent of their hot sex permeating the air. Yuri never imagined Victor wanted him like this; seeing him completely blissed out as he rode him, hair matted and body sticky to the touch from sweat was liable to bring him to a swift end. Victor rode him like his life depended on it. The sight of it all spurred Yuri to thrust harder into that perfect body, resulting in a direct hit against Victor’s prostate. It was as if he died and went to heaven; nothing else would ever compare.

“Oh, fuck! Right there, Yuri! Keep pounding my ass!” Victor keened while licking his lips, his back arching deliciously at the feel of his fiancé’s cock hitting his prostate again. Yuri was shocked by his vocabulary; he’s never seen Victor completely devolve into raw obscenities before and it was _so much_ all at once. Victor’s hands came to rest on Yuri’s thighs as he met his upward thrusts, his prostate being mercilessly pounded.

Victor was consumed by the immense pleasure, his head lolling back and exposing his neck. His mouth fell open as cries of Russian and English curses spilled from it, his climax creeping from the tips of his toes and shooting so fast up his body that the crash blinded him. Victor shouted his fiancé’s name as he gripped his thighs firmly enough that he was sure to leave bruises, his cum shooting out in a hot spurt on both of their shaking bodies. He came so hard that some of it landed as high as Yuri’s neck.

“Victor, I’m cumming!” Yuri gasped as Victor’s tight heat clenched rhythmically from his orgasm, the rapid pulses sending him over the edge.

“Fuck yes, котенок, fill me with your cum.”

Yuri choked on a cry of Victor’s name and he was _coming_ , _he was there_ , his thrusts stuttering as he filled Victor to the brim with his cum. He watched in awe as some of it seeped out and left a sticky trail on his inner thigh. Victor leaned over and kissed Yuri as he slowly lifted himself from Yuri’s softening cock.

“That was…wow,” Yuri said while catching his breath. Victor laughed a little as he laid on his side with Yuri curling behind him, completely ignoring how sticky their bodies were.

“Amazing, wasn’t it?” Victor said with confidence, “I should let you lead more often, Yuri. You were perfect. You always are.”

Yuri kissed the back of Victor’s neck and snuggled close to him. 

“Me, lead? I think that was all you just now,” Yuri huffed tiredly, feigning offense.

“No way,” Victor countered with a soft chuckle, “ _you_ were inside _me_ , not the other way around. And it was the greatest feeling in the world. I was completely at your mercy.”

“I’ll take your word on that, then," Yuri acquiesced with a small yawn and placing his arm on Victor's hip, "don’t let me forget to get breakfast with Phichit in the morning, Victor.”

“I won’t! Good night again. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm yeah, vitya took that dick like a champ. did you also notice that victor was the little spoon? bc i promise that victor is the little spoon 97% of the time. this was really fun to write! thanks for reading, everyone! comments are looking kind of bare rn...please don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
